icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay é o irmão mais velho de Carly e, por seu pai estar servindo na marinha, é seu tutor legal. Ele é meio pateta e descuidado, mas muito carinhoso com a irmã. É o inventor dos Tacos de Macarrão. É visto muitas vezes namorando ou paquerando uma garota. Arquivo:Pencer.gif Sobre Ele Spencer Shay (nascido como Spencer Gerald Shay em 11 de Novembro de 1981) é o irmão mais velho de Carly e seu tutor legal. Abandonou a faculdade de direito depois de 3 dias para se dedicar a arte, e quase sempre é visto trabalhando em um novo projeto. Ele é meio pateta e descuidado, mas muito carinhoso com a irmã. É visto muitas vezes namorando ou paquerando uma garota. Spencer tem várias meias e gravatas especiais que brilham, que ele consegue com seu melhor amigo, Meião (Socko) e com Tyler, irmão do primeiro. Segundo a Veronica ele é um "Espírito criativo e engraçado". Vive brigando com seu arquinimigo, Chuck. Faz a maioria dos objetos que toca pegarem fogo, mesmo que sejam objetos não-inflamáveis como uma campainha (iHurt Lewbert) ou uma bateria (iAm Your Biggest Fan). Em iOMG, ele diz que recebeu uma carta do Corpo de Bombeiros dizendo que eles excederam o números de ligações de emergência. Ele também incendiou o quarto de Carly, em iGot a Hot Room, quando o abajur de gomas que ele fez pegou fogo. Spencer faz parte de um Clube do Livro, como visto nos episódios iParty with Victorious e iLost My Mind. Apesar de reclamar da presença de Sam e Freddie no seu apartamento, como em iLook Alike e iParty with Victorious, ele mesmo sai muitas vezes com os garotos. Artes Como um artista Spencer está diariamente fazendo um projeto de arte ímpar,por algum motivo estranho.Uma piada recorrente é que alguns de seus projetos vai explodir em chamas aleatoriamente.Spencer recebe muitas das fontes de sua arte a partir do ferro-velho local e até mesmo afirma ter uma conta lá (iAm Your Biggest Fan). Em iMight Switch Schools, ele fez váris pistas de mini-golfe. Às vezes tem suas esculturas exibidas no iCarly, como episódio iHeart Art quando ficou deprimido porque seu ídolo Harry Joyner disse que não gostava de suas esculturas ou no episódio iWanna Stay With Spencer, quando seu ventilador de martelos quase machucou sua irmã Carly. Alguns exemplos de seus trabalhos são: *O Robô Pet *Yippie-I-iô-iô *Torradito *Feliz Fungatal *Ventilador de Martelos Família *Carly Shay (irmã) *Vovô Shay (avô) *Vovó Shay (avó) *Coronel Steven Shay (pai) *Srta. Shay (mãe) *Ozlottis (primo) *Faye (primo) *Tess Dorfman (tia) *Barry Dorfman (tio) Relacionamentos amorosos *Marissa Benson - Na realidade alternativa no episódio IChristmas, eles ficam prestes a se casar. *Connie - Foi namorada dele em iSpy a Mean Teacher. *Stefanie - Saiu com ele, mas, só foi mencionada em IWin a Date. *Lauren Ackerman - Namorou com o Spencer, mas, ele acabou com ela porque ela era muito controladora. *Sasha - Beijou o Spencer em IStage an Intervention. *Trudy Galini - Ele foi obrigado a sair com ela pra conseguir uma receita em IPie. *Veronica - Foi namorada do Spencer em IMake Sam Girlier. *Charlotte Gibby - Saiu com ela, mas acabou porque todas as vezes que olhava pra ela via o Gibby. *Candace - saiu com o Spencer em IWon't Cancel The Show, mas ela acabou depois de ver ele interpretando o Bebê Spencer em um dos quadros de iCarly. Frases *RAMPU!!!! (Frase para ligar e desligar um abajur japonês) *O Tio Spencer está preso ... Repetindo, o Tio Spencer está preso! *Estou na banheira! *Eu sou um assistente de dentista agora. *Ela usa meia-calça! *Eu posso ser um idiota, mas eu não sou estúpido. *Por quê? O Papai Noel está aqui para me dizer que sou feio e não tenho amigos? *Você está de castigo...até a faculdade! *Nah, ela só gostava de mim por causa das minhas meias. *Não, sinto muito, Spencer está morto. *Estou fazendo uma escultura nova. *É arte! E dá pra sentar. *Eu deixei meu cabelo crescer um ano para ter esse tamanho e esse volume. *A avó do meião fez pra mim. *O pano que enxuga tudo, até o cú. Fotos 6a00d83451b92469e20115724e1b94970b-pi.jpg 70341_870454084.jpg Spencer3.jpg Spencer2.jpg iCarly - S04E03 10.jpg|Spencer na abertura da 4ª temporada de iCarly iCarly - S04E03 70.jpg Spencer_shay_ha_ha.jpg @speencer.png @spencer.jpg ICarly Season 4.jpg Tumblr l6jj76apOM1qbb7qqo1 600.jpg 00389k8k4.jpeg 250px-SwimsuitModels.jpg 319px-Plomoshot1.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg 67091 4023139758.jpg 68759 2860525950.jpg 70170 215149670.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20115724e1b94970b-pi.jpg @speencer.png ICarly - S04E03 10.jpg ICarly - S04E03 70.jpg Pencer.gif Spencer2.jpg Spencer3.jpg Spencer shay ha ha.jpg 67460 533607871.jpg ICarly-icarly-10035083-525-700.jpg Kn.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20115724e1b94970b-pi.jpg 70341 870454084.jpg ICarly - S04E03 10.jpg ICarly - S04E03 70.jpg Pencer.gif Spencer2.jpg Dancinhaspencer.gif Dancinhaspencer3.gif Dancinhaspencer4.gif 2802 1 5.jpg Fan of Hammers.jpg Icarly-11.jpg Import 000090.jpg 00389k8k4.jpeg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg @spuncer.png Spencer.png Categoria:Familia Shay Categoria:iCarly.com Categoria:Seattle Categoria:Spencer Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens